Treasure
Treasure is normally seen as a collection of gold and silver, or even valuable gem stones such as diamonds, rubies and pearls hidden somewhere waiting to be discovered. However Treasure can refer to anything valuable from an old vase worth millions to a vow between friends or a memory of an experience. Sometimes what one person may consider to be a treasure, others may not. Generally, a treasure is something that a person is not willing to give up without a fight. One Piece In One Piece, the idea of treasure has been raised a number of times. While most pirates, like Buggy or Nami, value gold, silver and jewels, there are others who hold other treasures dearer to their heart, leading to many items being stated to be a "treasure". These items often get their value for personal reasons, but are also something people in the One Piece world themselves are willing to fight for. *Luffy considers his Straw Hat his treasure because he took a promise to return it to Shanks. *Zoro as a dedicated swordsman due to his vow with Kuina to become the best Swordsman considered her sword Wado Ichimonji a priceless treasure alongside other Meitos he had acquired from people whom he deeply respected such as Ippon Matsu's Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri, Shimotsuki Ryuma's Shusui and Kozuki Hiyori's Enma *Nami considers money and her tangerines to be treasure. However her true treasure is the people of Cocoyashi, going as far as stealing a large amount of money to save their lives. *Usopp considered Going Merry to be a treasure, not only to himself, but the entire Straw Hat crew. When Luffy announced that they were getting a new ship because the Merry was damaged and beyond repair, Usopp became angry and got into a fight with him. *Sanji considers his hands to be his treasure, because as a cook, he would be unable to prepare meals if anything happened to them, hence his kick based fighting style. *Chopper's hat and flag are his treasures because Dr. Hiriluk gave them to him. He also considers human life and proper treatment to be a treasure of sorts. When Hogback struck Victoria Cindry, Chopper became angry and attacked, seeing Hogback, who used to be a doctor and was supposed to help people with their problems, disregard his vow for human life. *Robin considers history more valuable than gold and to her there is no bigger crime than destroying something from long ago such as a set of ruins. The reason being is that humans can study and look back at history, but they can never return to the past, thus when it is destroyed that part of history is forever lost. *Brook considers his afro a treasure because it's the only thing Laboon would recognize him by. *Gaimon considered the animals on his island a treasure after finding out that the treasure he was guarding for twenty years was already gone before he got there. *Boodle, the mayor of Orange Town considered his town his treasure and was willing to fight Buggy for it. *As stated by Ippon Matsu and Tashigi, Meitos are considered extremely valuable treasures for their superior craftsmanship as the masterpieces of world reowned swordsmiths such as Shimotsuki Kozaburo's Wado Ichimonji which can be sold for 10,000,000Beli, Meitos are considered by most swordsmen to be such priceless treasures that several Meitos became cherished as family heirlooms to pass onto their descendants such as Yubashiri, Ame no Habakiri and Enma with some even being prized as a country's national treasure such as Shusui of the Wano country whose theft has brought immense despair and depression to its citizens. *Crocodile considered Pluton a treasure as it was the key to his dreams of conquering the world. *To the Shandia their former home of Shandora was their treasure and they were prepared to die for just one bag of Vearth. *Ace, before exhaling his last breath, thanked his brother and his friends for loving him despite his heritage, suggesting that those relationships were more precious to him then any amount of gold, a trait he had in common with his captain Edward Newgate. *Sabo considers the bond he had with his brothers Ace and Luffy to be his greatest treasure. *Edward Newgate considered his pirate crew and allies as his treasure, so his treasure was family. *King Neptune views his only daughter Shirahoshi as his treasure. *The Energy Steroids were considered a national treasure on Fish-Man island. *Donquixote Doflamingo has knowledge of the existence of a hidden National Treasure of the World Nobles that if exposed could shake its very foundations, and was so important that they complied with Doflamingo's blackmail granting him all the privileges of a Celestial Dragon. It is also said that if this treasure is used in combination with the Ope Ope no Mi, it would allow the person to effectively conquer the entire world. *Charlotte Linlin considered the only portrait of Mother Carmel which she has kept for 60 years since childhood to be the most precious treasure and would underwent an immense emotional breakdown should it be damaged in the slightest. One Piece itself is named after the treasure of the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger. The biggest mystery is what it is and although every character assumes it's located at Laugh Tale, even its location is uncertain. Treasure Maps A map is a diagram or graph designed to show the locations of things as they lay on the landscape, such as where forests or villages are located. They are normally used as a guide to get from one location to another with or without the aid of a compass. In the world of One Piece, they normally take the form of a treasure map or island map. Trivia *Despite their association and love for plunder and treasure, most pirates in reality were broke and had little treasure at all because they spent most of what they stole on alcohol, women, and gambling. References Site Navigation ru:Сокровища fr:Trésors Category:Piracy Category:Terms